Sleep walking
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Merlin starts to do things whilst asleep. And is Arthur going to stop him? Of course not. Rated 'M' for a reason. AU. Please R&R.


_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly)_

_Just something that popped in my head._

_This is malexmale. Let me know what you think. _

* * *

Arthur turned onto his back and let out a frustrated sigh. He looked at Merlin who was at the side of him, flat on his back, snoring for all he was worth. "Merlin." Arthur said shaking him. "Come on Merlin, I know I snore but how you snore is ridiculous." Arthur sat up and turned Merlin over so that his back was facing Arthur. Merlin's snoring, if possible, got worse.

"Fuck sake Merlin." Arthur shoved Merlin to get him to wake up, but shoved too hard and Merlin ended up rolling off the bed, making a loud thud as he hit the floor, waking him up.

"What the fuck?" he mumbled. He stood up and glared at Arthur who was sat on the bed with an apologetic look on his face. "Arthur. What did you do that for?"

"What did I do it for? You and your snoring, I know I snore Merlin, but lately your snoring has been taking the piss. You have to go somewhere with it."

"Alright then I will." Merlin picked up a pillow. "The settee. Enjoy the rest of your night."

"Merlin I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shove you that hard." Merlin ignored him and slammed the bedroom door. "Merlin come on. I'm sorry." he yelled but got no answer. Arthur sighed and flopped back down on the bed.

* * *

The next morning Arthur walked into the living room to find the settee empty apart from a single pillow and a blanket folded up. He walked up to the settee and went to pick the blanket and pillow up to put away when he saw a note laying on the pillow.

_Arthur, just nipped out, won't be long. Love, Merlin. xx_

As soon as Arthur finished reading the note, the front door opened and Merlin walked in.

"I'm sorry about last night Merlin. I didn't mean to shove you so hard, just enough to wake you up. Your snoring went to a whole new level last night."

Merlin smiled and put his arms around Arthur's neck, kissing him. "It's alright Arthur." Merlin said when he pulled back. "I shouldn't have acted like that. I'm sorry." Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist and kissed him again. "Where have you been?"

"Chemist." Merlin let go of Arthur and took a box out of his jacket pocket and showed it Arthur. "They are supposed to help you stop snoring, You just take two before you get down. The woman behind the counter said they are excellent. Better than nose strips."

Arthur turned the box over and read the instructions on the back of the box. "Until we know whether they work or not, I think I'm best to sleep out here."

"Why?"

"If they don't work then all I will do is wake you up and the only way to wake me when I'm that bad is to be pushed off the bed and I don't fancy that happening again."

"Well surely your best sleeping with me. That way at least we know whether they will work because if you wake me up I can tell you and we'll try something else."

"If they don't work all I'll end up doing is keeping you up all night and you've got to be up early tomorrow for work. No. I'll sleep on settee again tonight. Let you get your sleep."

* * *

Later that day, Merlin was in the shower when he felt two strong arms wrap round his waist from behind. "Arthur. I was just about to get out."

"You're not going anywhere. If I can't have you tonight, then I'm going to have you now."

Arthur slid one of his hands down and grasped Merlin's cock and started to stroke him teasingly. Merlin's head fell back onto Arthur's shoulder. "Arthur, please."

"Please what, Merlin."

"Stop teasing." Merlin ground his hips back against Arthur, when his arse came in contact with Arthur's hard cock, he started grinding against him making Arthur moan. "Now Arthur. I want you now."

Arthur pulled away and held Merlin against the tiled wall, holding his hands above his head and slammed into him. "Ah. Arthur. Move." Arthur started thrusting. "Oh Merlin. You're so tight."

"Faster Arthur." Arthur went faster, taking hold of Merlin's cock and started pumping it in time with his thrusts. "Oh Arthur I'm coming."

"Come baby." No sooner had Arthur said it, Merlin came. After two more thrusts, Arthur followed. Without pulling out of Merlin. Arthur washed all the come off his hand and Merlin's stomach. "Am I to expect you to jump me whenever you know there will be a night without me in your bed?" Merlin asked as Arthur pulled out.

"You can do. Or you can just expect me to jump you whenever I'm horny." Arthur turned the shower off and got out, giving Merlin a playful slap on his arse before handing him a towel.

* * *

Arthur went to bed early that night with him having to get up early next morning. Merlin got a pillow and a blanket from the cupboard, he made his make- shift bed on the settee before going into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

He layed on his side, propping himself up on his elbow. He looked at the two tablets in his hand. "Here goes nothing." he said to himself before taking them with his water.

Arthur turned on to his back when he felt the bed move. He turned his head to the side and opened his eyes and looked at the clock. It was 2:39am. He squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again to get rid of the bleariness. Just then he felt movement lower down the bed and felt his eyes go wide when he felt his boxer shorts sliding down him. "What the-?"

Arthur threw the duvet clear off the bed and looked down to see Merlin lower his head over Arthur's cock. "Merlin, what are you-? Oh god." he moaned as Merlin engulfed him. Merlin licked the underside of his cock before taking him in his mouth again. "Gods Merlin." Arthur moaned, gripping the sheets as Merlin sucked harder. Arthur threw his head back and thrusts his hips upwards. "Oh Merlin, I'm coming." Merlin pulled back, Arthur groaned, missing Merlin's mouth, but before he could say anything, Merlin scooted up the bed, straddled Arthur and impaled himself on Arthur's erection. Arthur looked at Merlin to see he had his eyes closed and his head thrown back as he started to ride Arthur.

Merlin felt round for Arthur's hands. Arthur took his hands in Merlin's and Merlin started to get faster. "Gods Merlin. Where has this come from?"

Merlin didn't answer, he just moaned. Arthur thrust up into Merlin and came with Merlin following not long after.

When Merlin came, he got off Arthur, who made room for Merlin to lay down. But Merlin didn't join Arthur. He left the room. "Merlin?" When Merlin didn't answer, Arthur followed him. He followed him into the living room and stood and watched with a shocked look on his face as Merlin layed down on the settee. Arthur moved closer and saw that Merlin was asleep. _There is no way he can be asleep after what just happened. _Arthur thought.

* * *

The next morning when Arthur was at work, he looked up what kind of side affects the tablets could cause. The most Merlin did in his sleep apart from snore is sometimes mumble the odd word. What he found, he thought interesting. He hadn't had a chance to talk to Merlin this morning as he was at work early, so he'd have to talk to him tonight to see if what he had read had actually happened to Merlin.

* * *

That evening, Arthur walked into their flat. "Merlin?" he called out.

"In the shower." he heard Merlin answer. Arthur walked over to the bathroom and opened the door. "Can you get out. I need to talk to you."

"In a bit Arthur. I've only just got in." Arthur nodded to himself and walked over to the toilet, looking at Merlin's shape through the curtain, he flushed the toilet. As soon as he did, Merlin yelled and jumped out of the shower. "Now that's a sight I'd love to come home to everyday." Arthur said, letting his eyes roam all over Merlin. He was disappointed though because Merlin took a towel and wrapped it around his waist. "I bet it is. What is it you wanted to talk to me about that couldn't wait until I finished my shower?"

"No kiss after I've been at work all day?" Merlin moved forward but stopped when he saw Arthur eyeing the towel covered part of him. "I'm going to get dry, get dressed, then you can have your kiss." Merlin said and left Arthur standing in the bathroom.

* * *

When Merlin came out of their room, dressed, he saw Arthur on the settee. He walked over and straddled Arthur, putting his hands on his face before leaning down to kiss him gently. "There's your kiss. Now what did you want to talk about?"

"Did you have a dream last night?"

Merlin frowned before answering. "Yeah. Why?"

"About what?"

"Me and you having sex in our bed."

Arthur noddded his head. "Yeah. Merlin that wasn't a dream. That happened."

"What?"

"I'll prove it to you. Last night, well, 2:39 this morning, you came into our room, you crawled up the bed, pulled my boxers down, I threw the duvet off us just before you wrapped that delicious mouth of yours around my cock, when I told you I was coming, you pulled away, scooted up me and started to ride me."

Merlin had a shocked look on his face. "I thought I dreamed that."

"No. You only thought you dreamed it. What I couldn't believe though. Is that afterwards you walked back in here, layed on this settee and continued to sleep."

If shock was the look on Merlin's face before, it was nothing to the look that was on his face now. "You mean I did all of that in my sleep?"

"Yep."

"But the most I've done in my sleep other than snore is talk, but to have sex."

"It's them tablets your taking. I looked it up on the computer at work this morning to get a more detailed list of side affects and one of them say, in a round about way, it will cause you to do things in your sleep what will make you think that you are just dreaming. What was the last thing you thought of be falling asleep last night?"

Merlin got a grin on his face. "You and me in the shower yesterday."

"The last thing on your mind was you and me having sex in the shower, then a few hours later you wake me up to have sex."

"Well it's up to you Arthur. I can either not take them anymore and you can put up with my snoring, or, I can keep taking the tablets that stops me snoring and you can expect nice surprises in the night if I go to sleep thinking of you in that way."

"So you're asking me if I'd rather keep awake at night listening to your snoring or keep awake at night listening to you moaning and screaming me name? What a stupid question." Arthur smirked before pulling Merlin's head towards his in a heated kiss.

* * *

_What do you think? Let me know._

_Review? :)_


End file.
